Antes da Batalha
by kyrazinha
Summary: Na Saga de Hades, Aioria parece muito indiferente com Mu... Essa fanfic mostra os 15 minutos antes da Batalha de Hades começar e pode explicar alguma coisa...


**Bom, essa é uma fanfic curta, que tem o objetivo de mostrar o que poderia ter acontecido antes da batalha de Hades que fez Aioria parecer tão indiferente em relação ao Mu e tão íntimo do Shaka.**

**OBS: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevo esse texto sem objetivos lucrativos. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Antes da Batalha**_

Alguém adentrara sua casa. Reconheceu seu cosmo. Disse ríspido:

'Mu de Áries, o que quer aqui?'

Mu parou devido ao tom de voz usado pelo outro. Sentiu-se desanimado. Abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos, suspirou e respondeu:

'Aioria, abaixe suas armas. Só quero conversar. '

O leonino caminhou vagarosamente em direção ao intruso. Parou a uns poucos metros de distância deste.

'Não tenho o que conversar com você. Você está ciente de tudo o que penso. '

Mu olhou nos olhos do outro. Mergulhou fundo e encontrou raiva misturada com mágoa.

'Leão, Athena está salva, não está?'

O rapaz não respondeu. Não se moveu, nem ao menos piscou.

'Seiya e os outros a salvaram sem que precisássemos ir até o Reino dos Mares pessoalmente. '

Aioria ficou alterado.

'Seiya e os outros? Diga-me então quais outros! Shiryu? Shun? Hyoga? Ikky? Talvez! Se você, Áries, omitir todos os outros que apareceram por lá também!'

'Aioria! Vamos ter de discutir isso de novo?' – Perguntou Mu impaciente.

'Foi você quem veio até aqui querendo conversar! Agora termine de ouvir tudo o que eu tenho para lhe dizer! – Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos – Você não se sente culpado, não é mesmo? Afinal, foi o seu aprendiz que foi até lá para ajudá-los! Marin foi para lá. Shina foi para lá. O Mestre Ancião mandou a armadura de ouro que lhe pertence. Kamus, Shura e o meu irmão, QUE ESTÃO MORTOS, marcaram presença lá. – Abriu os olhos e fitou Mu – E eu, Mu? O que foi que fiz? Em que ajudei? NADA! Não fiz nada, porque você não permitiu. E ainda pede para que eu abaixe minhas armas?'

'Aioria, eu já disse que quero conversar. Não desejo discutir com você de novo. – Mu respirou fundo e continuou – É necessário que não saiamos do Santuário. É nosso dever protegê-lo de qualquer inimigo que possa aparecer. '

Aioria rendeu-se, relaxou os músculos tensos de raiva e sentou-se no chão.

'Mas Mu, é nosso dever também proteger Athena e cuidar dela!'

Mu deu meia volta, ficou de frente à entrada da Casa de Leão observando o fim de tarde que, pouco a pouco, cedia lugar à noite.

'Eu sei Aioria. Se eu disse aquele dia que não devia sair do Santuário é porque eu tinha meus motivos. '

Aioria então perguntou curioso:

'E posso saber quais são?'

Mu não saiu do lugar. Não responder prontamente. Uns segundos depois disse:

'Não sei quais eram, Aioria. Mas pressenti perigo... '

Um instante de silêncio ocorreu. Foi Aioria quem o rompeu:

'Você sempre foi assim, estranho. Mesmo na época em que namorávamos. '

'Se arrepende do que houve entre nós?' – Mu vira-se e espera a resposta do cavaleiro olhando em seus olhos.

'Detesto remexer o passado. Fiquei muito triste quando você sumiu sem ao menos dizer-me adeus. Tudo o que posso lhe dizer é que agora estou feliz com Shaka. '

Mu não se contém e diz:

'Eu não podia lhe dizer nada, Aioria. Você acreditaria que eu partiria porque não confiava no Mestre?'

O referido rapaz, que ainda estava sentado no chão, apenas abaixou o olhar. Mu continuou a falar, mas desta vez, foi sarcástico:

'Feliz? Com Shaka? Ah, faça-me o favor! Tudo o que há entres vocês dois é uma amizade colorida que às vezes os leva para a mesma cama!'

Diante de tal afirmação Leão levanta-se e diz nervoso:

'Odeio conversar com você, Mu. Não vou mais te ouvir, não preciso fazer crescer mais essa indiferença que sinto por você. Retire-se, por favor. '

Mu desistiu de falar qualquer coisa que viesse à sua cabeça. Murmurou um "Até mais" e saiu. Passou por Câncer e Gêmeos vazias. Em Touro cumprimentou Aldebaran que estava sentado, encostado em um pilar segurando sorridente uma pequena flor roxa. "Parece que lhe traz boas lembranças..." Pensou o ariano.

Quando chegou a sua casa dirigiu-se à entrada. Disse para si mesmo no percurso:

'Aioria, posso ser estranho, mas ainda sinto perigo.'

Chegou à entrada. Sentiu os cosmos de Shina e alguns cavaleiros de bronze no cemitério. Falou com o vento enquanto ia lentamente à escada:

'Há algum tempo, um enorme poder maligno foi liberado... Será que... '

Neste instante, enquanto dezenas de estrelas cadentes curiosamente apareciam no céu, apareceu um vulto negro. Este disse:

'Pare onde está. '

'(...)'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom, foi isto pessoal, espero que tenham gostado. Para quem não entendeu o final, recomendo que assista os primeiros minutos do primeiro episódio da Saga de Hades. Qualquer coisa, me mandem um e-mail: kyra - chan arroba bol .com . br . Até a próxima e mandem reviews!**


End file.
